The present invention generally relates to hunting and more specifically to a deer attractant.
Many products provide attractants such as scents, visual and vocal devices. These devices sometimes work but sometimes a deer will not respond if it does not see another deer where the sound is coming from.
It would be desirable to have a device that provides a visual indicator that could be combined with vocal devices to attract deer.